To Tame a Pirate 3: The Flaming Heart
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: A new version of my 3rd TTAP story to fit the new POTC movie! Amanda must help her friends find Jack, but when they do, will she bury the hatchet and forgive him?
1. Chapter 1: Amanda Sparrow

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Spider-Man moment. I'm over it. Okie dokie. I just saw POTC DMC (the day that I wrote this) and it (as my BFF would say) KICKED BUTTOCKS! It was so awesome! I loved it! Except Klaus Badelt didn't do the music. Sniffle. Okay, I'm over it. Anyways, I was thinking that since I love my TTAP stories, and some of you love them too, why not write another version of the 3rd story that coincides with DMC! You like? Yes, I know you do, precious...oh wait, wrong story. So anyways, here it is. Enjoy!

--SPOILERS-- If you haven't seen DMC, QUIT READING RIGHT NOW! I'M WARNING YOU! CUT IT OUT MISTER! --_characters jump out of the movie and slap me_-- Okay, I'm better. On with the show!

----

"So, what happened to me old ship?" Barbossa said as he bit into his apple. Jack the monkey squeaked and jumped onto Barbossa's head.

Will almost choked. "Barbossa? I thought Jack killed you!"

"Aye, that he did, lad. But I escaped."

"From where?"

"From Davy Jones' locker, me boy. Only a chosen few escape from that dark place. It's a hard a difficult journey that takes will and determination, and that's one thing that Jack has plenty of."

Elizabeth swallowed. "So, what must we do?"

Tia Dalma sat down and her brown eyes flashed. "You have your Captain who will guide you on your journey, yes. But now you will need a boat. A very special boat that is owned by a very special person; the only person who can find Jack now."

Will looked from Barbossa to Tia Dalma. "Who?"

----

To Tame A Pirate: The Flaming Heart; AKA, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ends of the Earth

----

A splash of water brought me out of my small kitchen and into the backyard. I put my hands on my hips and looked at my three wet children, Peter, Sarah and Kimmi.

I tried not to laugh. "I thought that I told you three to water the chickens, not each other."

Peter grinned. "Sorry mummy, we couldn't help ourselves."

I smiled. "Well, finish your chores and then come inside and dry off." I walked back inside and finished washing the dishes. I sighed as I thought about Jack. Eight years had passed since Singapore. I had found him wrapped around four women's arms in a saloon and that had been the end of that. I packed my bags, and mine and Jack's two children, and went to Port Maria (another city in Jamaica) where I started a new life for myself. As it turns out, Jack and I had already started a new life inside of me. I soon gave birth to a girl and named her Kimmi. Peter and Sarah, who had been two at the time, welcomed their new sister and we all made room for her in our tiny home. But Jack never came back for me. I waited. Oh, how I waited. My job as a seamstress flourished and I earned just enough to keep us alive, but I had no money for fancy dresses for myself. My cousin, Elizabeth, as I had heard the town gossips tell it, had recently fallen in love with a blacksmith's apprentice. They also hinted that there was a certain pirate involved in this, but they didn't know his name.

My dogs started barking, so I wiped my hands on my apron and walked to the front door. Barbossa stood in the doorway. I gasped.

"Barbossa!" Swiftly, I took out my saber from where it hung on the wall and swung at him. He already had his out and blocked me.

"We meet again, Amanda Sparrow. Or is it Swann again?"

Anger flowed through my veins. "Jack swore to kill you one day. I almost feel like doing the same because of what you did to him."

"Jack already killed me, luv. I've been brought back to life."

My anger subsided. "Why are you here?"

"Amanda, I never thought that I'd say this." He sighed. "I need your help."

Did I just hear that? "What did you say?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. _I_ don't need your help, but Jack does."

I scoffed. "What could I possibly do to help him that someone else couldn't do?" ---Bow chicka bow wow. Sorry, it was right there!---

"Do you still have the compass?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh good Lord, you LOST him?" I put my saber away. "Thank your lucky stars that you did. Now go away." I tried to shut the door, but he stopped me.

"Alright, fine. I'll pay you one thousand golden coins to help."

I gave him a look. "Why would I take money from you? You know what happened LAST time." I pushed the door. He stopped me again.

"Every man has his price."

"True, but I'm a woman."

"Then every woman has her price. Name it."

I stopped. "Why do you care so much, Barbossa? You don't even like Jack." He didn't answer. "You've been hired, haven't you?" Silence. "Okay, who sent you? The Navy? The King? Am I going to hang for sleeping with a pirate?"

"No, no and I don't know about that last one." I rolled my eyes. "Actually, your cousin Elizabeth sent me, and I'm not to come back without you."

I let go of the door. "You'll be needing my ship as well, I suppose."

"Yes."

"Why do I have to come?"

"You know as well as I that the compass will only work for you." I crossed my arms. "So, name your price."

"I want a bigger house."

"Done."

"With two stories."

"Also done."

"And Jack is not to know that I'm on board. Period."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"No bossing me around." He shook his head. "Oh, and I'm Captain."

"I don't think so. I'm Captain on this voyage."

"Send my apologies." I pushed the door.

He growled. "Fine, you can be Captain."

"It's a deal." I spit in my hand and he spit in his. "I swear as a pirate to keep my word." He tried to shake my hand, but I held it back. "Say it."

"I swear as a pirate to keep my word," he mumbled. I slapped my hand onto his and we shook.

"I'll be right back with my things." I went inside and as I closed the door, I heard him mumble:

"Since when did she become a pirate?"

---

Yeah! First chapter is done! I gotta go. My back hurts, I'm sweating a pool and it's 11:13 at night. Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes and Romantics

Captainme: Tee hee, I loved the part when Jack had the jar of dirt and he goes "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!" ROTFL! I can't stop laughing whenever I think of that part now. Lol

----

The sun shown brightly on my head as I trudged through the sand on the beach that The Pride Wynn was docked on. The Pride Wynn was my ship, a gift from my grandfather after his death five years ago. She used to sail the ocean with the lot of them, but now she stayed in the harbor. I grabbed a rope and climbed up the side to put the plank down. Barbossa was in town rustling up a crew that had to pass my inspection before they set foot on my ship. He returned after an hour with about twenty men. They lined up on the dock. My white shirt flapped in the wind as I walked up to Barbossa.

"Not bad, Barbossa." I walked down the line as I spoke. "Barbossa has explained the situation to you, has he not? You will be facing extreme dangers on this voyage. You will be sailing in unknown waters, facing unknown creatures and people." I stopped at one of the men. I looked him in the eye and saw fear. "You will be of no use to me. Leave." He gladly ran back to town. "Anybody else want to leave?" About five more followed him. I continued down the line until I came up to three very short pirates. I leaned down. "You three look a little young to be signing up for a voyage."

The tallest one spoke. "We're just short for our age," the pirate said in a forced low voice.

"You can't fool me." I lifted his hat up and beheld my son, Peter. Sarah and Kimmi lifted their heads also. "Peter, Sarah, Kimmi! I thought I left you with Mrs. Lester!"

"We want to come too," Peter said.

Sarah took off her hat. "We have to come. You said that we were going to help Daddy."

"I've always wanted to meet Daddy," Kimmi said with a sniffle.

"You know this is mutiny, right?" They all smiled at me. "Alright, you can come." I straightened up and continued down the line with them on my heels.

Barbossa's monkey tried to climb up my leg when I finished my inspection. I shook my leg to get him off.

"Barbossa, you know I hate that monkey as much as Jack hated it. Would you please get it away from me?" Barbossa snapped his fingers and the monkey came back to him. I walked back to the front of the line. "Alright, crew, board the ship in an orderly fashion and take your positions." The crew boarded in a fashion, but it was anything but orderly. Barbossa took the helm, while I stood on the deck with my children. "Let's go get the rest of our passengers."

----

A few days later, we arrived at a tiny forgotten island covered with fog. I leaned over the railing and smiled.

"Tia Dalma." I shook my head with a grin.

"You know of Tia Dalma?" Barbossa said as he lowered one of the lifeboats.

"She's part of the reason that Peter and Sarah are twins." Barbossa grinned and climbed a rope down to the lifeboat. I shimmied down after him and began to row towards the island.

When we reached Tia Dalma's house, I noticed another lifeboat docked in front of it.

"That lifeboat came from the Pearl," I said as I got out of my lifeboat.

"Aye, that it did. That's the only thing left of The Pearl." Barbossa tied up the lifeboat as I went up the stairs. The door creaked open and I walked in.

"Amanda," Tia Dalma said with a smile as she greeted me. "You've come to help your friends." She led me to another room where Mr. Gibbs sat next to a woman. A man was looking out the window, but I could not see his face. "Elizabeth, here is the woman who will lead you to Jack."

Elizabeth stood up. "I know you. You are my cousin." I nodded. "You never told me that you were married to Jack." The man in the window turned around.

I gasped at him. "Are you William Turner's son?"

The newer version of Bootstrap reached out his hand to shake. "Yes, I am." I shook his hand. "You know my father?"

"He was a good man. A good pirate."

Will looked down with a sad expression. "Jack said the same thing."

"You sound as if he's dead or something." The room turned silent as I looked around.

Will looked back up. "He is. He died saving us."

My mouth hung open and tears came from my eyes. "No," I whispered. "No." I clapped my hands over my ears and fell to the floor. "No, no, no, no, no!" I continued screaming and then the room went dark.

----

I woke up and felt a cold rag on my head. Tia Dalma sat next to me and the others stood in the doorway.

"How long have I been out?"

Tia Dalma took the rag off and soaked it in water, then put it back.

"About an hour."

I sat up. "If Jack is dead, why do you need me? He's dead. It's over."

Tia Dalma stood up. "If a man has something in his life that he loves more than anything, and that thing loves him the same way, he will never truly die. He will enter a place made for heroes and romantics. And there, the thing that he loves the most can get him back and bring him to the land of the living."

I swung my booted feet off of the bed and picked up my saber.

"Jack loves the sea more than anything. Let the sea bring him back." I started out the door, but Tia Dalma grabbed my shirt.

"Jack betrayed you, Amanda, but that does not mean that you are not the most important thing to him."

My eyes misted over, so I looked away.

"I don't have to get him myself, do I?"

"Do you still have the compass I gave you that only points to Jack?" I nodded. She let me go. "No, you do not have to get him, as long as you are the one leading the ship."

I swallowed and looked back up. "Then my deal still stands. Jack is not to know that I am on the ship."

Tia Dalma straightened my vest. "It will be hard to keep it from him."

Will looked at me. "We will try."

----

Dun dun dun! Just kidding. I will leave you with these words: "My children! This is the day you will always remember as the day you... gets splashed by a wave Captain Jack Sparrow." Adios!


	3. Chapter 3: East India Trading Company

----

After we left Tia Dalma's island, we decided to go to Port Royal and get more supplies. We pulled anchor in the open ocean and got out a row boat. Will and Elizabeth, stayed behind with the rest of the crew, while I took Barbossa, Gibbs and Mr. Cotton with me. We rowed up to the dock and tied up the row boat.

A solemn young gentleman waited for us.

"That will be twenty shillings to dock your boat and an extra 6 to dock your row boat."

I protested. "Sir, my ship is not in your harbor." I pointed. "It is still in open ocean."

He leaned over to look into my eyes. "Are you Amanda Sparrow?"

My hand immediately went to my saber. "Who wants to know?"

"I have orders to take you to my superior officer."

My hand relaxed. "And who might that be?"

"The president of the East India Trading Company."

----

The gentlemen led me to the headquarters of a place that I knew well. I walked into an office decorated with maps and such. A short man stood by the window. I could not see his face, but I knew who he was.

"Cutler Beckett," I said with confidence. He turned.

"Actually, it's Lord Beckett now, Mrs. Sparrow."

"I see. So, has the East India Trading Company grown a little since our last encounter?"

Lord Beckett smiled and walked to his desk where he patted a small wooden chest with no lock. "More than just a little. I have acquired a little something from a very dear friend of yours that will make us the largest company in the Carribean."

"My friend?"

Lord Beckett smiled. "You remember him. After you left Jack, you met him in Port Royal."

"I courted you, but you turned me down." I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Norrington," I said as he joined Lord Beckett. "You look well."

He inspected me. "You don't. You look like you lost your best friend." His eyes were sad.

"That's not far from true." I looked down. "Jack was killed by Davy Jones' Kraken."

Lord Beckett looked pleased, but Norrington was not amused.

"I've told you before, you should forget about him."

Lord Beckett stopped Norrington. "Now, now, Norrington. Don't blame the lady for who she loves and for who she does not." He turned back to me. "What are you doing in these waters again, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"I've been hired to find Jack."

"Hired by whom?" I didn't answer, but I had a feeling he already knew. He walked to his fireplace. Norrington joined him and they turned their backs to me. "You're working with enemies of the crown now, Mrs. Sparrow. You've decided to become a pirate after all. I knew that you would."

"Just because I sail with pirates, doesn't mean that I am one." While I spoke, I opened the small chest that Lord Beckett had touched and stuffed the small leather package it held into my boot leg. The last thing that I wanted was for them to expand the East India Trading Company.

Lord Beckett still hadn't turned around. "You do know what we do to pirates in the East India Trading Company." Yes, I knew. They brand them with a P so no one can mistake them.

"If I'm not mistaken, Jack left his own mark on you because of the P you branded him with."

Lord Beckett faced me again and smiled as he undid his collar to reveal a bullet hole on his collarbone. I smiled as he put his collar back.

"Mrs. Sparrow, if you promise to sail the seas as a citizen of the crown, Mr. Norrington and I will let you be on your way. But, if you are a pirate like your husband, we will have no other choice than to brand you with this P. Then you will be marked forever as a pirate and an enemy of the crown." I looked back at him and made my choice.

----

My three companions were waiting for me on the dock when I came back.

"What did they say?" Gibbs asked as I untied the row boat and got in.

They joined me in the boat as I answered. "They waived the fee." I said nothing else.

When we reached the ship, I put the leather package in my cabin. When I went back on deck, I took out my silver compass and opened it.

"What's our heading, Captain?" Barbossa shouted from the helm. The compass pointed south east.

I closed the compass and looked at Barbossa from my usual seat on the stairs. "South east. Go south east."

We stayed at that course for many, many days. The day we entered the unknown sea that would lead us to Jack, it took us all off guard.

I was at the helm while Barbossa took a break. I took my hands off the helm for a second to scratch my head. The second cost me. The helm spun wildly, but the ship stayed on its course.

"Whirlpool dead ahead!" Gibbs shouted. I checked my compass. It pointed to the whirlpool.

"Stay on course," I shouted. Everyone stopped to look at me. "You heard me!"

Gibbs' gaze was stone. "Aye, Captain."

The Pride Wynn went down into the whirlpool and resurfaced a second later into different waters. I gave the helm to Barbossa and walked to the side of the ship to look at the water. Sharks, squids and other creatures swam there. Kimmi pointed to the water.

"Look, Mummy! That squid is really big!" I took her in my arms to get her away from the side.

"The child's right," Gibbs said. "These creatures are bigger than normal."

I looked up at Barbossa, who had a big grin on his face. "Mr. Barbossa, I take it we're on course."

"Aye that we are, Captain." He pointed to an island on the horizon. "Jack is on that island."

I kissed Kimmi's head. "Well, this journey isn't as hard as everyone said it was." I stopped smiling as an island appeared beside us. Barbossa stuck wax in his ears as soon as he saw it, but I dismissed it as nothing. Beautiful mermaids sat on the island and smiled at us.

"Come with us, friends. We can give you anything you want. Gold, jewels, eternal life, love." My eyelids drooped as they spoke. They could give me Jack!

"Stop the ship, Barbossa!" We continued. "I said stop!" Barbossa didn't hear me. I cursed and began to race to the helm.

"Walk the plank," Mr. Cotton's parrot said. It broke the trance for a moment.

"Quick, everyone yell as loud as you can." They all began to yell. "Stay on our course, Barbossa," I said before I started to yell as well. The island disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief. We had gotten through our first trial.

----

I just saw POTC 2 again, so I'm really happy. I love the little scene at the end of the credits. Lol It's funny! Anyways, I gotta go. I just spent two whole weeks at youth camp and I am BUSHED!


	4. Chapter 4: The Ends of the Earth

----

Peter, Sarah and Kimmi were enjoying the new adventure and were playing tag with Elizabeth on the deck in front of me a few days after our first trial. Will came up behind me and sat down on the stair above me.

"Amanda," he began.

"Mmm," I mumbled. My mind was miles away.

"What do you do if the person you love is...unfaithful?"

I started playing with my hair. "Elizabeth was unfaithful to you?"

"She kissed Jack."

"Well then, we both have reason to be upset."

"How do you..." He stopped. "Why do they..." He stopped again, trying to find the right words.

I smiled as I looked off into the distance. "I was unfaithful to Jack once. I was a prisoner on The Pearl when Jack was marooned the first time and I kissed your father while he was gone." I heard Will move a little in surprise. "Sometimes you have feelings for someone that you don't love and you have to explore them, even if they amount to nothing. I would say that Elizabeth was getting her feelings for Jack out of her system."

"But what if they aren't gone? What if she loves him now instead of me?"

I swallowed. I wouldn't like that at all, but I said nothing. I got up and turned to Will.

"Well then, you're just going to have to ask her that yourself."

"Look! There's something off the port bow!" We all looked at one of the crew who was leaning over the side of the ship and pointing to the sea. I walked to him. His eyes were glued to the sea.

"Emily! You came back from the dead!" He jumped into the ocean.

"No!" I cried and grabbed at thin air. He was gone. "Children, stay away from the sea," I shouted behind me. I looked down at the sea and saw Jack in the clear water.

"Amanda," he whispered as he reached for me. It didn't sound like him, but I didn't care. My feet moved unbidden on top of the railing, but I didn't notice. All I saw was Jack staring up at me. "Come back to me, Amanda." I nodded and prepared to jump into the sea after him. Before I could jump, I felt something grab me and I fell onto the deck. I fought. I had to get back to Jack!

A strong hand slapped my face and my head began to clear. Will shifted under me. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my fingernails were digging into them. I removed my hands as he let me go. Before I could get up, I shouted to Barbossa.

"Full force, Barbossa! We must get out of here as soon as possible! Order everyone to stay away from the edge of the ship. Don't look into the sea!" I took Will's hands and he helped me up.

"What was that?" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

My face was stone. "I don't know."

"You're bleeding, Will." Elizabeth pushed up one of his sleeves and looked at his bleeding arm. "Let me fix that." She quickly took him below deck.

----

Elizabeth took out the medicine kit and set it on the table before Will. He cradled his arm as she took out a cloth and got it wet.

"That looks awful," she breathed as she washed it off.

Will grinned, but his mind was miles away. "She fights hard when it comes to Jack."

Elizabeth began to wrap his arm with an extreme look of jealousy on her face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have feelings for her."

Will looked up at her and locked her gaze. "What do you care? It seems pretty clear to me that you love Jack now."

Elizabeth tied his wrap roughly. "That's nonsense. I don't love Jack. I love you." She touched his cheek, but he quickly removed it.

"I saw you kiss him."

Elizabeth looked down and then back up. "So what? It doesn't mean anything."

Will touched her temple and she closed her eyes. "You are hiding something." She opened her eyes, but said nothing. "If we cannot be honest with each other, then this is never going to work. Tell me what's wrong."

Elizabeth licked her lips. "I kissed Jack so I could tie him to the mast." Will sighed and looked away. "It meant nothing to me, Will." Will looked back at her. "The Kraken was after him, not us. It was the only way."

Will took his hand away. "So you sent him to his death? You let him die when we could have saved him?" Will slammed his hands on the table and got up.

Elizabeth put her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry, Will."

Will brushed his hair back with his hands in silent frustration. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your widowed cousin." The sound of his heavy footsteps going up the stairs weighed heavily on Elizabeth's heart.

----

Will and Elizabeth remained silent for the next few days. I decided to invite them to dine with me in my quarters. They came on time dressed in their finest. The room was silent as they sat down and I served the first - and only - course: fish. I sat down and put my napkin in my lap. I looked at the solemn pair, seated on both sides of the table.

"So, Davy Jones' Kraken must've been very powerful to kill Jack." I cut into my fish. "I can imagine the way Jack must have felt when he battled it. Sacrificing himself to save everyone." I smiled. "I always knew that there was a hero in him." Will wouldn't meet my eyes and Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth as she started crying.

"Cousin," she got out through tears. "I'm so sorry."

I looked up at her and put some fish into my mouth. "It's quite alright, Elizabeth. One learns to cope with death over time."

"No," she said to stop me. "You don't understand. I-" She stopped to catch her breath. "I sent Jack to his death. If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive."

I dropped my silverware. "What?" I breathed.

"The Kraken was after him, not us. I shackled Jack to the mast so we could escape. It wasn't his idea." She swallowed. "He's not a hero."

I fumbled with my dishes, knocking over my glass and tipping my plate. "What?" I repeated.

Elizabeth burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Amanda."

My eyes misted over as I got up and tripped over my chair. Somehow, I got to the door of my cabin and left.

----

The next day, Elizabeth approached me at the helm. I looked at my compass and checked our heading, then I put it away.

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"Amanda, please forgive me. I told Jack that I wasn't sorry, but I truly am. I had no idea that he had a family."

"You were forgiven before you asked for it, Elizabeth. I hold no grudge against you. You did what you had to." I let go of the helm for a second and hugged her. In that split second, the ship hit a sand bar and stopped.

"We've run aground," Barbossa said, stating the obvious. Jack's island was ahead us about half a mile.

"Alright, Will and Mr. Gibbs. You two go and get him. The rest of us will get the ship off of the sand bar."

Will didn't move. "Why aren't you going?"

"It was part of our agreement. I do not want Jack to know that I'm on board."

"Dress up like a man and go," Elizabeth suggested.

"He knows my body's shape. It won't fool him."

Gibbs climbed down and jumped into the shallow water. Will gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back with him."

----

Will wiped the sweat from his brow as he and Gibbs trudged through the knee deep water. They had been going for about twenty minutes.

"Jack better be nearby," Will said as he and Gibbs set foot on the island.

Gibbs scratched his head. "Funny, this island reminds me of something, but I can't remember what it is." They stood for a second.

"Tortuga," they said at the same time.

----

Ho hum, what shall I think up next? Lol (Rubs hands together. Evil laugh) Just kidding…maybe….


	5. Chapter 5: Jack is back!

----

Will and Gibbs pushed past a crowd of men and women in the heart of Jack's island. Will stopped a few of them.

"Have you seen Jack Sparrow?"

The drunk man he stopped was too out of it to understand. The woman wasn't.

"Jack Sparrow? He's a newcomer to these parts. Doesn't quite get it yet."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's in there." She pointed to a building named "The White Swann" and then walked off. Will led the way and opened the creaky doors to it. Gibbs swallowed as he looked around. The building was full of cobwebs and dust and had only one person in it. Jack sat in a dark corner with a bottle of rum on the table. He wasn't drinking it.

"Jack," Will said as he coughed from the dust.

Jack didn't look up. "Leave me alone. Don't bother a man who's lost everything important to him."

Will came closer. "Jack, we came to get you."

Jack still didn't look up. "Go away. I don't want to play your island games."

Will reached Jack and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, it's me. Will."

Jack looked up and smiled a smile that Will had never seen on him. It was a mix of relief and happiness.

"Will." Jack smile grew and tears came from his eyes. "You came to get me?"

"Yes, Jack. Everyone's waiting. Come on. Let's go."

Jack put on his contemplative face. "Everyone's waiting, eh?" He put his hat on with a grin that Will knew well. "Well, we mustn't keep them waiting." He picked up the rum.

Gibbs was happy to leave the creepy room. "Let's get the bloody hell out of here."

Jack stopped walking and looked at Gibbs, completely serious. "Heck. The bloody heck out of here." He continued his pirate swagger out the door. "Don't mention hell if you know nothing about it."

----

Wordlessly, Jack led the way back to The Pride Wynn. Will took comfort in the knowledge that Jack didn't know that The Pride Wynn was Amanda's ship. One less thing to give away that she was hiding onboard.

Jack climbed up the side after Will and Gibbs had already done so and was helped over the side by Barbossa. I watched the scene from my hiding place by the helm.

Barbossa smiled as his old rival. "Jack! It's good to see you, mate!"

Jack smiled back, but wasn't thinking about Barbossa. "Where is she?"

Barbossa's face didn't change. "Elizabeth's right here, Jack."

Jack's face was stone. "No, not her. You know who I'm talking about."

Gibbs tried. "You're daft, Jack. There's no other woman on board."

Jack looked annoyed. "Don't give me that, mate. I know she's here." He walked over to where the crew was and looked them over. "No other person alive could've found me, except her. She's here." Everyone was silent as he lifted a short pirate's hat. Unbeknownst to him, it was his son, Peter. "This pirate has my eyes," he said to himself. Before anyone could react, he picked Peter up and jumped on top of the railing of the ship. "Would the person in question please show herself before I am forced to toss this pirate overboard?"

I jumped out of my hiding place, which was behind Jack's view, and put a hand on the helm. My vest, shirt and hair blew in the wind.

"Put him down, Jack."

Jack turned to me with a grin. "It's been a while, Amanda."

I didn't smile. "It will be more if you don't put your son down."

Jack still held Peter in his arms. He pointed to Peter's head, while still looking at me. "This is my son?" He looked down at Peter and set him on the deck. "Sorry about that, mate. It's a good thing first impressions are always wrong." He smiled proudly at Peter as he touched the boy's hair. "You have my hair." I couldn't see Jack's face, but I knew that he was holding back tears. "Excuse me while I have a little parley with your esteemed mother." He started walking towards me, so I walked down the stairs and stood in front of the Captain's cabin.

When he reached me, I looked at the crew. "As you were, men." I turned, opened the door and walked in. Jack entered and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and looked me over.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you." His gaze made me tremble, so I sat down at my table. "Where's Sarah?" I didn't answer. "You know, Peter's twin? Blonde hair like me mother?"

I poured myself a cup of tea. "She's with Kimmi."

Jack sat down across from me. "Who's Kimmi? A present from your rich husband?"

I put two sugar cubes into my tea and stirred it. "No, a present from my pirate husband."

Jack grinned. "You made off with more of me goods than I thought." I sipped my tea. "But you did get re-married, of course."

I set my tea down. "No." I looked at the table and ran my finger over my tea cup's rim. "No, I didn't." Jack liked my answer. He knew why I hadn't gotten re-married.

He stood up. "You still love me." I didn't answer, so he started a slow walk towards me. "I know you do."

I got up to get away from him. "It was never a question of if I still loved you, it was if you still loved me."

He followed me. "I do love you, Amanda."

I looked out my windows and crossed my arms. "Then why did you betray me? Why were you with those other women?"

He stood beside me. "Do you want the truth?" I said nothing. "Okay, here it is." He put his back against the windows. "I went to get some rum because you wouldn't let me have any. I intended to bring it back to where we were staying, but I met an old friend at the bar. We sat down, got to talking, and soon I was drunk. You know how I get when I'm drunk."

Of course I knew. "Go on," I said before my throat caught.

"I don't remember anything up 'til you came into the bar and found me. Then I woke up and there were women all over me. Even if you hadn't been there, I would've gotten the snot out of there as soon as I realized that the women were there."

I swallowed and blinked some tears away. "And that's the truth?"

"Every word, Amanda." He pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Am I forgiven?"

I looked at him. "My trust is easily thrust aside, but it is not as easily won back. Consider that next time you want to sneak out in the middle of the night to drink rum." He didn't answer, but I knew that he was hurt by my words. I looked back at the window. "Get out, Jack."

----

Jack swaggered out of the Captain's cabin and stopped Gibbs from his work.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, Captain?"

"Are you familiar with the play 'The Taming of the Shrew' by William Shakespeare?"

"Aye, Captain. I learned about it in school."

"Yes, good man." He put his arm around Gibbs' shoulders. "Obviously, Mr. Shakespeare didn't know my wife."

----

Bwaha ha ha! Yeah, I couldn't get the wording right on that last part, so hopefully it's still funny.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting for love

----

That night, I sat on the edge of my bed playing with my brown hair. Jack knew his power over me, but I was not about to give in that easily. I stood up and pulled my boots off. I undid my belt and took it off as well. I quickly exchanged my pants for a red skirt and put my vest into one of the drawers of my Captain's bed. I took out a piece of leather and started braiding my hair. My door burst open and Jack walked in. I screamed and pulled my blanket off the bed to cover me.

"Jack! What do you want?"

He smiled at me. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

I pulled the blanket up higher and flashed my green eyes at him. "I said, what do you want?"

"Well, seeing as how this is the Captain's quarters, I have two reasons to be in here."

"And those are?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm married to the Captain of this ship." I didn't say anything. "We are still married, are we not?"

"I was gone for more than seven years. Our marriage isn't valid anymore. You're free to marry whoever you want."

He smiled again. "But I'm already married to the woman that I want."

I hid my smile. "I'll make you a pallet on the floor."

----

The next day, I sat on the stairs by the helm again. I chewed my lip in concentration. Something wasn't right. I got up and went to Barbossa at the helm.

"Barbossa, something isn't right."

The look on his face confirmed my theory. "What makes you say that Captain?"

"Getting Jack back was too easy. I thought it would've been harder than that."

The ship stopped abruptly as if we'd come to the end of an invisible cord. Jack came out of the Captain's cabin, still getting dressed.

"Amanda! Take me back to my island!" he shouted while he buttoned his vest and put on his belt.

I looked at Barbossa and he met my eyes. "Don't let him leave, or we'll lose him forever."

Quickly, I ran down the stairs and grabbed Jack's arm. His eyes were pure black instead of their usual brown.

"Jack, you have to stay here."

He tried to push me away. "No! I want to go back to my island! I had rum there. It was good rum."

I started dragging him back to the Captain's cabin. "Jack, there's rum here too. Barrels and barrels of rum. Better rum than your island." I opened the door. "Mr. Gibbs! Get me some rum and step on it!" I held Jack at the door until Gibbs came back with two bottles of rum. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs." I took them and used my backside to push Jack into the room. He fell with a thud onto the floor. I closed the door behind me and put the latch on it. Jack sat up on the floor and looked at me.

"Amanda, let me go back."

I set the rum on my table. "No."

He was annoyed. "Why are you fighting so hard when you don't even want me here?" I didn't say anything. "Let me go, or you will regret it."

I dusted the bottles off with my fingers. "If I let you go, I will regret it." I bit my lip after I said that. I truly meant it, but I didn't want Jack to know.

Jack didn't say anything for a second as he calculated his next move. I knew what it was going to be, so I was ready when he bolted for the door. I grabbed his waist and pulled him. He struggled and tried to grab onto everything in the room. After about ten minutes of struggling, he twisted me around until we were face to face, holding each other's hands above our heads.

He pressed against my hands. "Give it up, Amanda."

I struggled against his strength. "Never." I grunted and pushed him onto the floor. He grabbed hold of my shoulders as I straddled his waist with my legs and grabbed his shoulders as well.

"Amanda," he said through clenched teeth. His eyes changed from coal black to fiery red. My shoulders felt like they were being squeezed off by his hands. I felt as if I was pressing against an invisible barrier. I screamed and squeezed his shoulders back just as hard. Jack screamed as loud as me. The barrier bent and suddenly, it snapped, sending Jack out of consciousness. I collapsed on top of Jack as we both let go. I had won.

----

Jack woke up on my bed a few hours later. I sat at my table, drinking one of the bottles of rum.

He got up. "I didn't know you drank rum."

I looked up at him and tossed him the other bottle. "When my husband almost tears my shoulders off, I make exceptions."

He uncorked it and took a swig. "What happened? I don't remember anything after falling asleep last night."

I took a swig and wiped my mouth. "You wanted to go back to your island. Barbossa told me that if we let you, we would never be able to get you back. I dragged you in here and we fought for a while. After we tore our shoulders off, I won."

Jack smiled and swigged again. "Couldn't stand to see me go, eh?" He grinned and held his hand out. "I feel like dancing, Miss Amanda. How about you?" I swigged my rum and stared at him for a second. His hand suddenly turned black. Jack rolled his eyes when he saw it. "Oh no! Not again!"

I hadn't seen it. "What?" He held his hand out. "The black spot!" I crossed myself as Jack took another swig. The room fell silent.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "What's that?"

I swigged again and got up. "What's what?"

"That noise. It sounds like…" he beat his chest a few times. "…thumping." He swaggered around the room looking for where the noise was coming from. He pulled out one of my drawers on the Captain's bed and took out the package I had gotten from Lord Beckett's office. He beckoned me nearer and held it up to his ear. I stood next to him and listened.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

Jack lowered the bag. "Where did you get this?"

I was slightly drunk. "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, courtesy of Mr. James Norrington."

Jack touched my arm. "Do you know what this is?" I shook my head. "This is the heart of Davy Jones."

I took it from him. "Well then, we should give it back to him. A man without his heart is really no man at all." I swigged my rum again and put the heart back into the drawer.

Jack still had his wits. "You're drunk, Amanda."

"So what?" I poked Jack's chest repeatedly as I talked. "You always came back from work at the cartographer's shop like this. You smelt like pig crud."

Jack covered my hand with his. "You never said anything."

"That's because I thought you would get angry. I was afraid that you would leave me." I started to cry, and swigged more rum. "I was…so…afraid…lonely…and…sad…without you…" I felt Jack put his arms around me, so I stopped crying. "Mmm…I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Amanda."

The room went black.

----

Yes, I have drinking in my story. Sue me! At least they didn't do anything nasty!


	7. Chapter 7: Resurfaced feelings

Captainme: I just started college too! Go us!

Those of you who have read the other version of this story will enjoy this chapter.

----

I opened my eyes to my bright cabin the next morning. I shut them and moaned. Hangover.

"Good morning, luv."

I opened my eyes to see Jack sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Jack, what are you doing in here?"

Jack got up and walked to the table and turned his back to me. "I seem to recall a time 8 years ago when I had a hangover and my lovely wife brought me-" He turned around and had a tray with food on it in his hands. "-breakfast in bed."

I smiled as he walked back to me and set the tray on my lap. Jack poured me a cup of tea and put two cubes of sugar in it.

"Drink this first," Jack said as he picked up a glass filled with red liquid. I gulped down half and gagged on it.

"That's disgusting," I said while I held my nose. My senses returned as Jack handed me the tea cup. I sipped it as Jack uncovered a plate of toast with butter. I set the tea down and bit into one of the triangle pieces of toast. "Thank you, Jack," I said with my mouth full of toast.

"I can't believe you drank rum last night," Jack said with a grin.

I giggled at his face. "I take it I said something horribly embarrassing while I was incapacitated."

"Incapaci-what?"

I put more toast into my mouth. "Drunk."

He grinned. "Well, you did profess love to a certain someone onboard this ship."

My mouth flew open as I dropped my toast. "I _slept_ with you?"

"No. We didn't do anything." I picked my toast up. "You just told me in so many words how you feel about me."

I almost dropped my toast again. "How many words?"

He grinned. "Three." He held up three fingers and counted them off as he spoke. "I…love…you."

I knocked the tray over in my haste to get off the bed. "Jack, stay away from me."

Jack tried to stop me. "Amanda, what's wrong? Why is it so wrong to say that you love me?"

I got on the other side of the table. "Because if I say it, you'll think I'm weak and take advantage of me again."

Jack caught me and took my shoulders in his hands. "I would never think that you're weak. Who else could win a fight with me?" I smiled. "And, just so you don't feel bad, I'll say it first." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I…" He kissed the other one. "…love…" He kissed my forehead. "…you…"

I put my hands on his hands, which were still on my shoulders. "You think it can be that easy, huh?"

He grinned. "Yes." He quickly leaned in and planted a long kiss on my lips. The world melted away during that kiss. Eight years of loneliness and longing were suddenly satisfied in my heart. I wrapped my hands around his neck, grabbing his hair in the process. His hands slid from my shoulders to my waist.

_Knock knock…knock knock knock…knock knock knock knock knock knock knock!_

"Mommy! Peter won't play with me!"

We broke apart. I sighed as Jack leaned his head against my neck.

"That's Kimmi."

Jack kissed my neck. "They can solve it themselves."

I pushed him away. "I want you to meet her, Jack." I took his hand. "Come on."

----

The deck was bare except for Peter, Sarah and Kimmi. Peter sat in a corner studying a map, Sarah was sewing and Kimmi was spinning circles.

Jack looked uncertain. "I'm not really good around kids, love."

I laughed. "Nonsense, Jack." I squeezed his hand. "They're gonna love you."

Kimmi stopped spinning and ran up to me on shaky legs. "Hi Mummy!" She looked up at Jack who was half confused, half grinning at her.

"Nice sea legs, luv. You walk just like your old man."

Kimmi's grin grew as she looked up at Jack. She jumped and grabbed his waist.

"Daddy!"

Jack knelt in front of her. "How'd you figure that one out, luv?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Mummy does a perfect impression of you." She imitated his sea legs walk just like I had done so many times. Then she held her hands out while she talked. "Hello, luv. Nice day for a stroll on the boat, eh?"

Jack laughed. "Well, strolling on the boat isn't exactly my cup of...rum. I prefer other activities onboard the ship."

I gave him a look. "Jack, I have some work to do below deck." I lifted the hatch and looked at Peter and Sarah. "You three be nice to your father."

----

Jack turned to his 'crew' after the hatch closed. "Okay, what do you want to do today?"

Sarah closed her book. "We want to be with you."

Jack clasped his hands together. "Well, yes, I knew that part, but what do you usually do during the day? Um, school? Parties? Fights?"

"We don't go to school," Kimmi said.

"Why not? You sick?"

"No, school is for boys. They won't let us in school," Kimmi said, looking absolutely pitiful.

"But Mummy teaches us at home."

Jack turned to Sarah. "Does she now?" He looked back at Peter. "What about you? Do you go to school?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean, sometimes?"

Peter shrugged. "It's a waste of time."

"On the contrary, me boy. A good solid education is very important." Jack walked over to Peter. "I got one meself once. And look what I got?" He motioned towards the hatch. "I married your mother, a woman of fine education herself. If you get an education, the women will flock to you."

Peter looked at Jack like he was crazy, which was not far from true. "I'm ten years old."

Jack made his 'oh, I never though of that' face. "Ah, I see. Well, at least you'll have a head start."

----

Hee hee. I love Jack! He's so funny!


	8. Chapter 8: The Flying Dutchman

-----

Jack came back to my cabin at lunchtime. He informed me that we had passed the whirlpool and were back in the Carribean.

"Where are the kiddies?" he said after he finished his report.

I sipped my tea. "They're already finished eating. I sent them below deck to braid some rope."

Jack picked up an apple from the table setting. "Perfect." He chewed it. "There's something that I wanted to talk to you about."

I stirred a lump of sugar into my tea. "What is it?"

"You said that you had an encounter with Lord Beckett and Norrington."

I replied with my mouth full of toast. "Is there a question in that?"

"Perhaps." He finished the apple and threw the core out one of my windows. "I know that they asked you a question about your loyalty." He lifted up his right sleeve to reveal his 'P' brand. "They asked me the same one, and I answered that my loyalty was to being a pirate." He sat down on the table next to me. "What did you answer? Did you choose loyalty to the crown, or to dear old Jack Sparrow?"

I sipped my tea again and avoided his eyes. "What does it matter?"

"I just want to see where my wife's loyalty stands."

"It doesn't matter, Jack." Jack quickly grabbed me and pinned me on the ground.

"You picked the crown, didn't you?" I didn't answer. I slowly placed my right hand on my stomach and pulled my sleeve up to reveal...my own 'P' brand. Jack was speechless.

"I'm a pirate, Jack. Just like you."

Tears came from his eyes. "Eight years ago, you would have picked the crown."

I smiled. "I know. But when the moment came, I realized that my loyalty is to you, my husband, and no one else." I reached out and wiped the tears from his cheek. "Well, say something!"

For a few minutes, he couldn't get anything out. "Will you...marry me again?"

I burst into my own tears and captured his lips in a kiss.

Barbossa's voice rang out from outside. "Captain! There's trouble ahead!"

I ended the kiss and sighed. "I'll be right out."

-----

Jack and I came out.

"What's the trouble, Mr. Barbossa?"

One of the crew suddenly screamed and shouted: "The Flying Dutchmen!"

"Well, I guess that answers my question."

The cursed ship covered with sea life was closing in on us. We had the advantage of the wind, but I wasn't in the mood for running.

"Barbossa! Slow down!"

"Are you daft, Captain Amanda?"

I smiled. _Captain_ Amanda. Hey, wait...daft? "Do as I say, Barbossa."

"Aye, Captain."

I leaned over to Jack. "Jack, get the heart."

"Are you sure about that, luv? You might be rushing it."

"Trust me, Jack."

He stared into my eyes for a second. "Alright, luv. Be right back."

I sent the children below deck and Elizabeth volunteered to look after them. Will joined me.

"Amanda, I have business to discuss with Davy Jones."

"What about?"

"My father."

My head shot up. "What about your father?" His answer was cut off as Jack came back and The Flying Dutchman sailed up to us, so close I could see the sweat on Davy Jones's face.

I sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."

Davy Jones smiled at Jack, who stood beside me.

"Jack Sparrow, back from the depths, I see?"

Jack smiled. "Yes. The wife here saved me." He motioned towards me.

"Did she now?" He smiled and his tentacles wiggled. "Well, isn't that romantic?"

Jack grinned. "Only at night." I elbowed him in the stomach and stepped forward.

"Davy Jones, I have business to discuss with you."

"What business would that be, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"It is a private matter, Davy Jones, between you, Jack, me and Will Turner."

Davy Jones sighed. "Very well."

-----


	9. Chapter 9: The End

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I finished this story like forever ago! My bad! Please don't kill me!

-----

The Flying Dutchmen was so dirty, it made me want to hurl. I thanked God that I had shoes on as Davy Jones led us to his cabin. Jack took my hand and walked inside. I marveled at the enormous organ and all of its bamboo pipes. Davy Jones had a crew member pull up a table and four chairs.

"Now then, what is this all about."

"We have a proposition to lay on the table."

Jack leaned over to me. "A propi what?"

I slapped his hand. "Ssh!"

Davy Jones stroked his chin with one of his tentacles. "What sort of proposition?"

I spoke first. "Take your claim off of Jack's blood."

"Raise the Pearl from the depths completely unharmed," Jack added.

"Make my father a free man again," Will said, as he gripped his armrests so tight, his knuckles were white. I gasped, but didn't say anything. Bootstrap was a prisoner on the Flying Dutchman?

Davy Jones was calm. "Three requests. What could possibly be worth those three things?"

Jack smiled. "Your heart, Squidy."

Davy Jones's face was suddenly fuming with anger. "Jack! You stole my heart?"

"Well, actually Norrington stole it, and Amanda took it back."

His tentacles were twisting like crazy. "Where is it? I want to see it!"

I was calm, although I could feel the heart beating against my skin. It was a sickly feeling. "Your heart will be returned to you if and when you fulfill all three of our requests."

Davy Jones got up. "Very well." He left the room, so we followed. He stopped in the middle of the deck and faced away from us. Jack's hand suddenly lost the black spot. A spot of the ocean turned dark blue and after a big splash, the Pearl surfaced and was in perfect condition. Davy Jones turned back to us. Two fish looking crewmembers dragged up what I took to be Bootstrap. His back had wounds from a whip on it and he looked tired and hungry. Not to mention had clams growing on his neck. Yuck.

Will ran to him and picked him up. "What did you do to him?"

Davy Jones's smile was sickening. "He let you go. I couldn't let that go unpunished."

Will fumed with anger, but Jack silenced him with a look.

"Your requests have been granted." Davy Jones turned to me. "Give me my heart."

Bootstrap found the strength to get up and he pulled me aside.

"Amanda, let me do it. He'll kill you after you give it to him." I didn't say anything as I looked into the eyes of the man that I had almost fallen in love with. I nodded, too full of emotion to answer. I took the heart out and slipped it into Bootstrap's vest, pulling him into a hug afterwards.

I let him go and stared into his calm eyes. "Goodbye, Bootstrap."

Bootstrap nodded to Will and Jack. Will handed him a small knife and hugged him. Jack went back to the Pride Wynn with Will and me right behind him. Jack took me in his arms when we reached the deck. He knew what was coming.

Bootstrap took the heart out and gave it to Davy Jones. He laughed and dove onto Bootstrap. I shut my eyes and waited for Bootstrap to cry out. He didn't. I opened my eyes and saw Bootstrap holding a knife that was buried in the heart. Davy Jones was dead. I shut my eyes as I heard Davy Jones fall over and the rest of the crew realizing what happened. I heard them all dive and start fighting with Bootstrap. He wasn't going to make it. Jack's grip got tighter on me. Bootstrap was dead.

-----

Jack and I invited Will and Elizabeth to dine with us that night as a memorial for Bootstrap. We didn't speak for a while. I looked up. Jack was drinking his rum, Will was eating his fish and Elizabeth was wiping her mouth.

I cleared my throat. "Will, I was thinking that since Jack and I have the Pearl again, perhaps you would accept the Pride Wynn as an early wedding present. I mean, if there is still going to be a wedding."

Will smiled. "Yes, there is," Will said as he took Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth and I were on the verge of falling apart, when we looked at you and Jack and realized that you two had gone through so much and were still together, so we decided to let bygones be bygones."

Elizabeth smiled. "We're going to find my father at Port Royal and he can perform our marriage ceremony."

Jack sipped his rum again. "Only yours, luv? I was thinking about having one of those ceremonies myself." I smiled.

Will smiled again. "That's wonderful news. We can go on our honeymoon together."

Jack grimaced. "I'm not goin' with you, mate."

"Very funny, Jack."

-----

And so, we all sailed back to Port Royal and got Governor Swann back to perform our marriage ceremonies. Will and Elizabeth went to the Bahamas on their honeymoon, and Jack and I went back to my house in Port Maria for ours. Governor Swann took care of the kids, so we were completely alone.

My house was purposely in a remote location (credit to Jack has many enemies that know about me), so Jack and I had to use a horse to get there. Barbossa hadn't gotten me a new house yet, so my tiny one story cottage was still there. Jack got off the horse and helped me down. I dusted off my white wedding dress and Jack took my hand. We didn't speak as we walked up to my house and Jack opened the door for me. I took a step towards the doorway, and Jack grabbed me.

"It's customary for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold, Captain Amanda." I laughed as he put me over his shoulder and walked into the house. He kicked the door closed and put me down. "I've waited eight years to have you as my wife again." He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"That goes both ways, Captain Sparrow." I grinned and kissed him back.

Our moment was interrupted by the sound of guns, horses and men running up to the house.

"Jack and Amanda Sparrow! Come out of the house with your hands in the air! You are under arrest!"

I looked out the window from where we stood. Twenty soldiers stood outside.

I looked back at Jack. "Should we run?"

He grinned. "I think so."

---Cue Pirates theme as Amanda and Jack kiss and the screen goes black---

The end!


End file.
